


Two Halves of a Whole

by 2CrystalScales3183



Series: A Pair of Stars(Mass Effect Trilogy Twin!AU/Original Characters) [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ariana Shepard, Blood and Violence, Commander Ariana Shepard and Lieutenant-Commander Kaelie Shepard, Eventual Romance, F/M, Garrus Vakarian/Ariana Shepard, Hope you all enjoy, Kaelie Shepard, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Twin!AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 1 of 3, Thane Krios/Kaelie Shepard, pretty much a retelling of the Mass Effect series with a few changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CrystalScales3183/pseuds/2CrystalScales3183
Summary: Commander Ariana Shepard has been selected as a candidate for the Spectres, and her twin sister, Lieutenant-Commander Kaelie Shepard, couldn’t be more ecstatic for her. But things change when the Spectre evaluating her turns up dead on her first mission, and she’s left with mysterious visions of the demise of an ancient alien race.First time writing a fanfic for the Mass Effect trilogy. I hope you guys enjoy. ^^ Updates every Saturday.
Series: A Pair of Stars(Mass Effect Trilogy Twin!AU/Original Characters) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819777
Kudos: 1





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my retelling of the first game in the Mass Effect Trilogy. I’ll be using the Mass Effect 1 playlist by HokieGamer as a main reference, so if you notice similarities you can thank them for the inspiration. Happy reading!

Hello! Welcome to the first part of a three part series. I’m glad you decided to check it out, and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it. However, before we get into the story, I want to make it clear that this is a basic retelling of the Mass Effect series with a few bits of flavor thrown in here and there. I’m using HokieGamer’s series of the Mass Effect trilogy as a guide to help me write out the story, plus other various videos I may have found on YouTube. So if you want to watch their series to see where I’m coming from, please feel free! 

Here’s some basic info to help you understand the two main characters a little; the story is centered around two sisters, Ariana and Kaelie Shepard. They joined the Alliance Navy together and both serve on the Normandy SR-1. Ariana is Commander while her sister is directly below her as Lieutenant-Commander. Both girls are 27 years old.   
  


I don’t want to give too much away, but hopefully this is enough for you to understand their positions in the story. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to leave feedback as well. 


End file.
